Susie
Summary Susie is the secondary antagonist of Kirby Planet Robobot, and the secretary of the Haltmann Company, which invades Popstar on a conquest of mechanization and prosperity. She is secretly the daughter of President Haltmann, having been lost in Another Dimension for years, but eventually returned, to teach her father a lesson. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Susanna Patrya Haltmann Origin: Kirby: Planet Robobot Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Secretary, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: |-|By herself= Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation | Same as before | Same as before, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, she can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them herself), Combining powers with allies she can gain access to Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, she isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby early in Planet Robobot and was going do so again by the end of the story after Kirby defeated an improved version of Meta Knight at the time, however, she was stopped by Haltmann; Stated that Kirby had a tough time defeating her Business Suit mech) | Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby and Meta Knight. Could catch President Haltmann off guard) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with other Star Allies, she can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically (Featless), Multi-Solar System Class via Business Suit mech | Unknown physically, Multi-Solar System Class via Business Suit mech | At least Multi-Solar System Class physically & via Business Suit mech Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Survived an attack from Star Dream without her mech. Tanked attacks from Kirby on her mech) | Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Kirby and Meta Knight on her mech. Stronger than before) | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, higher with her armor, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: H.W.C. Blaster, her Business Suit mech and a mechanized propeller for escape. *'Optional Equipment:' None | None | Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, a personal spaceship, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' None | None | A Friend Star Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The executive assistant of the president of the Haltmann Works Company who led their invasion to completely mechanize Planet Popstar; The Haltmann Works Company generates and uses a wide range of futuristic technology and Susie should have a great understanding of it. Acquired DNA from King Dedede and in order to create various clones of him, who were just as strong, could regenerate, duplicate and be loyal to the company. Decided to bring back said company, mechanizing planets and people in the process by unknown methods. Official art shows her dealing alone with her futuristic Business Suit being broken. In battle, she possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: None notable Key: Initially | Susie's Armor 2.0 | Post-Star Allies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between her keys in this section. Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Susie making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Susie transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, she uses this power to mobilize herself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Susie generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Susie. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Susie becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Susie summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist her *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Susie uses this item on her own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery Kirby_Star_Allies-Artwork.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Musicians Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kirby Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Summons Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4